One Big Mess of Trouble
by EnmaFire
Summary: The Tri-Wizard Tournament is fast approaching and OC Luxure Matters is desperate for something to impress the other schools. What happens when her act catches the eye of Draco? Read to find out! DracoxOC Warning for kiss scene and sexy dancing Please R


**Disclaimer:** I do not own J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series, nor any of its characters or elements of plot. I am making no profit off of this story, and am using J.K. Rowling's character purely for entertainmet and creative purposes. I also do not own Bon Jovi's _You Give Love a Bad Name_. I do, however, own Luxure Matters, and would perfer you didn't use her without my permission.

**Warning:** Contains a kiss scene and some seductive dancing, as well as some minor swearing. I apologize if this offends anyone, but remember, you were warned.

* * *

Luxure Matters was a well known name throughout Hogwarts. Well known for being the Gryffindor Clown, that is. After all, it was unheard of for a pureblood to be Gryffindor, let alone to be nice to the other houses! Leave it to a Matters to break that unspoken law.

Luxure gave a stubborn sigh. It was three weeks until the two other schools showed up at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament and all Dumbledore had come up with to show off Hogwarts was to sing the anthem. Right, like that was going to be mind blowing! Personally, Luxure didn't even _know_ the school anthem. Which probably meant the other students didn't either. She sighed again.

The other schools were obviously going to give a bloody good show, that much was sure. How were a bunch of kids mumbling out a tune going to compare with them? Luxure growled at the ceiling of her dorm before throwing her stuffed animal at the wall. Her friend Hermione's head shot up from her book, staring at Luxure and the poor stuffed bear lying on the floor. The know-it-all shut her book with a huff and plopped down on Luxure's bed.

"What is it now?" she asked, eyeing her eccentric dorm-mate. Luxure groaned before rolling over to face Hermione. "It's just, the other schools will be here in three weeks, and we've got _nothing _to impress them with," she complained, running a hand through her red hair. It wasn't Weasley red, though. Oh no, her hair was a rich, dark, cherry red, and she was _very_ proud of its color and soft texture. Hermione smiled softly at the overly-dramatic girl before patting her hand. "Well, there's not much you can do about it," Hermione told her, getting up and heading towards the door. "I mean, what are you going to do, start a secret group and come up with something to wow the schools on your own?"

"Mione, that's it!" cried Luxure, jumping up from her bed. "That's exactly what we'll do!" Hermione rolled her eyes before turning towards the door again. "No really!" Luxure insisted, grabbing her friend by the shoulders and bouncing up and down excitedly. "We'll spread the word; anyone who wants to join can, regardless of year or house! We'll get musicians, and dancers, and singers, and people to do special effects, and practice out on the Quidditch field when it's not being used! It'll be brilliant!"

Hermione stared into Luxure's shining gold eyes, before shaking her head slightly. "If you're really serious about this-" "I am!" "Then, I'll help you spread the word, but I am _not_ singing, _or_ dancing!"

Luxure's smile widened ten-fold, before grabbing Hermione in a bone-crunching hug. "Thank you so much Mione!" she cried, before bolting out the door to start her plan.

* * *

The three weeks had passed quickly for Luxure and her new group. She'd had quite the turnout, with students off all different years and houses. They'd even gotten some Slytherins to help out, and got Hagrid to make sure no teachers came to the Quidditch field during practice. Everyone had agreed to let Luxure be the lead singer, seeing as a: she's come up with the idea, and b: she had the most experience out of all of them. They'd taught George to play guitar and Fred to play base, and Hermione gave them bags that would let them hide the instruments without getting caught. They'd practiced and practiced, from dinner until curfew, and during free periods, too.

Finally, the day they'd been waiting for had arrived. Luxure had been right, the other schools' performances were amazing, but she was sure they'd pale in comparison to what she had in store.

"This is it," she whispered to the members around her. They nodded and sent signals to the other tables, letting them know to get ready. She locked eyes with the members of the school band that had joined in, and smiled as they discreetly changed their sheet music and instruments in preparation.

Dumbledore signaled for all to rise, and the music teacher (she could never remember his name) brought up the lyrics of the anthem for all students to see. Dumbledore raised his arms, took a breath, signaled for the singing to start, and…

"A five, six, seven, eight!"

"_**Shot through the heart and you're to blame!" **_the members sang, jumping up in sync.

"_Darlin' you give love a bad name," _sang Luxure, jumping over the table and into the middle isle. George Weasley stood up with his electric guitar, playing with a passion as Luxure danced around the isle.

_"An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven then put me through hell,"_ she continued, strutting down the aisle, robes billowing in the wind the other members had created.

"_Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free"_ She made her way to where Draco Malfoy sat, yanking him up by his tie and running a hand through his platinum hair. She ran a hand down his chest, circling him slowly, before pushing him down again._  
"Whoa! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done!"_ She shed her robe, revealing the breath taking black tank top and leather pants she'd had on underneath, both of which sparkled purple in the light._**"Shot through the heart and you're to blame!**__  
You give love a bad name __**(Bad name) **__  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name __**(Bad name) **__  
Hey, you give love, a bad name!"_

"Whoa! You're a loaded gun, yeah!"

The students cheered as she danced through the chorus, kicking her high-heeled boots and running her hands through her shining hair. Luxure sang, fingernails glowing red as she raised them to the ceiling._  
"A school boy's dream; you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye!"_ Luxure sauntered over one of the boys from the Durmstrang Institute, wrapping a leg around his waist and spreading a hand on his chest.

"Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips,"

"Whoa! You're a loaded gun!"

"_Whoa! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done!"_ Much like before, she pushed the shirtless boy backwards and kicked the leg that was around him high into the air._**"Shot through the heart and you're to blame**__  
You give love a bad name __**(Bad name)**__  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name __**(Bad name)**__  
You give love, oh!" _

George jumped onto the table, playing his solo perfectly as girls grabbed at his legs. Suddenly the he stopped, and all that sounded was the members banging and stomping in time, singing loudly._**"Oh! Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name!"**_

The drummer came back in, and the special effects crew hit the spotlight on Luxure as she climbed onto of a table, dancing and singing her heart out.

_"I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name __**(Bad name)**__**(Bad name) **__  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name __**(Bad name) **__**(a bad name) **__  
You give love  
You give love __**(a bad name) **__**(a bad name) **__  
You give love  
You give love…"_

Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name

You give love  
You give love

You give love  
You give love

Luxure held the note, smiling widely as all eyes turned to her sweating form.

"_**A bad name!"**_

BANG! The candles went out, and one firework lit Luxure's silhouette with a bang, before it went dark. Slowly the lights came back on, revealing the entire group standing together. They bowed as the other students of Hogwarts, and even the ones from the other schools, clapped and cheered for them. Eventually they all settled down, leaving the members of the group alone in aisle. It would have been deathly silent if it weren't for Professor Dumbledore, who stood at the podium, clapping slowly.

"Marvelous," he said, lowering his hands. "Simply brilliant."

Luxure smiled at her fellow performers, exchanging high-fives and praise.

"However!"

They all froze, staring fearfully at their Headmaster. "Because of your interruption, disrespect, and the act of forming a group without properly informing your house leaders, 100 points will be taken from each house that has participated."

A mummer went through the students. No one wanted to be deducted 100 points for doing something fun. Luxure's gold eyes widened, and she sprinted forward, stopping a foot from the stairs.

"Professor Dumbledore, please!" she cried. His gaze snapped to her leather-clad form, taking in her shaking figure and pleading eyes. "Please don't punish the others, it was all my idea!" she told him, voice desperate. "If someone should get in trouble, it should be me, not them! I'll do anything, I'll spend the rest of the year cleaning Professor Snape's cauldrons if I have to! Just, please, don't punish anyone else," she finished softly, lowering her gold eyes to the floor, red hair creating a curtain around her face, hiding her silent tears.

Dumbledore regarded her quietly, before nodding slightly. "Very well," he said softly as Luxure raised her watery gaze to meet his soft one. "You shall serve two months of detention with Professor Snape, Miss Matters. Now, all of you return to your dorms, we've had enough excitement for one night."

"Thank you," Luxure mumbled, too softly to be heard. She collected her robes, wrapping them around her shoulders and wiping her eyes on the sleeve.

She walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room, taking time to mull over the torture that awaited her for the next two months in the form of detention with Snape. She shivered and pulled her robes tighter around her as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Matters!"

Luxure whipped around, staring at the boy running to catch up with her. Her gold eyes narrowed. "Malfoy," she spat at him. "What do you want, hm? Come to rub my detention in?"

Draco shook his head, before gulping slightly. Luxure stared at him, it almost seemed like the Slytherin Prince was _nervous_. Of course, that couldn't have been right. This was, after all, _the_ Draco Malfoy. And to her knowledge, Malfoys didn't get nervous. She watched as the platinum blond gulped again, fingers twitching at his sides.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?" she asked, stepping closer to him. Big mistake.

Draco grabbed her arms and pulled her to him to the point that their noses where touching and Luxure's chest was crushed against his. "Bloody hell, Draco," she cried, dropping the hateful last-name basis thing in her surprise. "Just what the hell do you think you're playing at? Let me go, you stupid git!"

Draco only gripped her harder, boring his icy blue eyes into her shimmering gold ones. She was still struggling against his hold, and just as she was about to scream for help, he growled a quick "Shut up Matters" and crashed his lips onto hers.

Luxure froze completely, not even trying to push him away. She was too shocked. But when Draco pushed his tongue against her lips, something snapped within her, and she kissed him back with equal passion.

They stood there for what seemed like a life time, lost in each other's embrace, until the need for air became too strong to handle. They pulled away slightly, still close enough to lock eyes.

"Be mine or be alone," Draco breathed into her ear, loving the way she shuddered against him.

"Well, when you put it that way," Luxure mused, before giving him a chaste kiss. "Hell yeah."

And that, dear readers, is how the Slytherin Prince, and the Gryffindor Clown, united to become one big mess of trouble.


End file.
